Conociendo al Yeti
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: La historia más estúpida en el mundo de los Fanfics. ¡Atrévanse a entrar! ¡Solo los más valientes la logran terminar!.  Bueno, Bella y Emmett quieren conocer al Yeti ¿Qué mas decir? LEAN!


_La Saga Crapúsculo y todos y cada uno de sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. Pero esta locura que se hace llamar por historia… its mine, baby!_

¡IMPORTANTE!: Mi intención no es herir a nadie con ciertos comentarios de esta historia. Tómense todo sanamente y rían.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad...es pura coincidencia.

****_

* * *

_

**Conociendo al Yeti**

_(La voz del narrador es la de un viejo español y culto)_

Bella sentía que sus pies estaban por reventar. Había escalado los 8.848 metros del monte Everest con la ayuda de su amigo y compañero de juergas, Emmett Cullen.

Todo esto para comprobar la existencia de nadie más que el Yeti.

Emmett venía jodiendo… (Carraspeo)…Emmett venía molestando a toda su familia con que el Yeti existía, con que quería conocerlo, ser su amigo…y toda esa mier…eso.

Y como nadie se ofrecía a hacer semejante tontería, ya que, según las historias, el Yeti vivía en el Himalaya y no en el Everest, él recurrió a su amiga y compañera de juergas, Bella Swan. Que boba es.

Bella aceptó encantada el reto…bueno, no, no lo aceptó encantada. Digamos que cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza con _E_ y termina con _mmett_ la amenazó de muerte con una botella de ácido. Que boba es Bella.

Y allí estaban. Escalando como los buenos estúpidos, hijos de puta, mal nacidos (la voz del relator se va tornando furiosa e histérica) Bueno, nada. Y allí estaban, punto.

"¡Estoy cansada!" gritó finalmente la patosa de Bella luego de resbalarse por milésima vez con la nieve. "¡Tírame el ácido! ¡Pero sácame de aquí!" se tumbó en el piso haciendo berrinches de niña chica.

"¡No Bella! ¡Falta poco!" dijo con entusiasmo su compañero Emmett "¡Ya puedo ver el humito de la chimenea de la casa de Don Yeti!"

"¡Carajo, Emmett!" Bella continuaba con su innecesario berrinche "¡No es la casa de Don Yeti, son unos hippies fumando marihuana!" y sin decir más, se paró y señaló a dicho lugar. Que boba es Bella.

Emmett se preguntó como carajo habían llegado a la cima del monte Everest un grupo de hippies, pero ahí estaban con sus ropas coloridas y sus cabellos largos.

De pronto se le ocurrió una magnífica idea para romper el silencio que se había provocado.

"Tengo un chiste, lo he inventado yo mismo" dijo "Mamá, mamá" puso voz de niño "¿Sabes lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande?" luego puso voz de mujer grave "Nada, niño. Tienes cáncer" estalló en risas. Bella puso cara seria "¿Qué? Es humor negro" se defendió el grandullón.

"El cáncer es un tema serio, yo creo que…" Bella comenzó a hablar pero Emmett la ignoró.

Corrió la vista a su derecha y vio unas escaleras mecánicas de metal a dos metros.

"¡Oh, mira Bella! ¡Escaleras mecánicas! Todo nuestro esfuerzo de escalar interminables horas a la intemperie del Everest, sufriendo por la falta de comida y sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se entumecían del frío fue en vano" dijo éste a las risas, sin darle importancia.

Bella se quedó estática por un minuto. Que boba es Bella.

"¡Fuajsturjfués, trijsjutraejstg, duabisob!" comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido mientras agitaba sus brazos. Emmett rió.

Comenzó a imaginarse a él tomando de la mano al Yeti y corriendo en cámara lenta, rodeados de flores y animalitos felices.

"¡…Y un hot-dog con mostaza…!" seguía gritando su amiga.

El grandullón no le hizo caso y se imaginó esquiando con Don Yeti.

"¡…Por eso Britney Spears está loca! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Emmett?" histeriqueó Bella.

Éste miró a su costado y se sorprendió al ver nuevamente las escaleras mecánicas. Es idiota, lo sé. Pero queremos a Emmett ¿Quién no quiere a Emmett? ¡PUES YO! ¡ME LARGO DE ESTA MALDITA NARRACIÓN! (Se sienten los pasos del narrador y una puerta cerrándose violentamente)

(La voz de una mujer empieza a escucharse)

Hola, soy su nueva narradora. ¿Por dónde había quedado…? ¡Ah, sí!

"¡MIRA BELLS, ESCALERAS MECÁNICAS!" vociferó nuestro amigo.

"¡Lo sé, Emmett!" gruñó Bella con desesperación.

Ambos corrieron hacia éstas y continuaron con su increíble aventura llena de emoción.

Pero de pronto, la escalera paró y comenzó a echar humo.

"¡¿Qué carajos…?" gritó Bella con ojos llenos de furia.

Ambos gritaron y sollozaron, esperando algo de ayuda proveniente del cielo.

De pronto, empieza a sonar el estribillo de _Bad Romance _de _Lady Gaga_.

Emmett y Bella se miraron con los ojos como platos.

En ese instante, del cielo, Lady Gaga comenzó a caer.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! __Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_"

Comenzó a bailar y cantar, vestida nada más que con una bola de disco.

"_¡Súbanse a mi bola, y los llevaré con el Yeti!_" cantó al ritmo de la canción. "_I want to climb on my ball_" siguió cantando.

"¡Lo haremos si prometes que jamás cantarás!" gritó Emmett

"_¡Yo-soy-Lady Gaga- y-no-prometo nada!_" continuó con su canto.

Nuestros amigos se encogieron de hombros y corrieron hacia ella. Se subieron a la bola de disco y la señorita Gaga comenzó a volar.

"Aquí es, chicos" comentó después de cinco minutos de viaje. Una cabaña de madera descansaba en la cima del monte.

"Gracias…" dijo Emmett para luego bajarse y agregar "… ¡Idiota! ¡No te pagaremos!" tomó a Bella de la manó y corrió hacia la cabaña.

"¡Me vengaré!" Gaga agitaba el puño "¡Me las van a pag…!" una bola de nieve gigante la aplastó a la mitad de la frase.

Nuestros protagonistas tocaron la puerta una, dos, tres veces.

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir música proveniente de adentro de la casa.

Era _Candy Shop _de _50 Cent _ (N/A: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción cuando lean esta parte)

La puerta se abrió sola y mostró al Yeti en un jacuzzi con una botella de champagne en la mano y colgantes dorados con diamantes, rodeado de mujeres en traje de baño bailando sensualmente, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

El rapero 50 Cent apareció con un una radio y paró la música.

"¡¿Quién mierda son éstos, Big-Boss-Yeti?" gritó.

El Yeti le dio una gran bocanada a su cigarro y lo apagó.

"Los estaba esperando" dijo mientras asentía lentamente.

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Pie grande!" Emmett corrió y se sumergió al jacuzzi para abrazarlo.

"¡No me toques! Soy exótico" El Yeti se limpió donde nuestro amigo lo había tocado.

"¡Estoy tan emocionado!"

"¿No es que vivías en el Himalaya?" preguntó Bella.

"Una vida de fama como la mía requiere de ciertos secretos… Ya sabes, para que la gente no me joda…" repondió Big-Boss-Yeti.

"Oh" murmuró ella.

"¡Bueno, ahora que los tengo aquí! ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?"

"Claro" respondieron nuestros amigos al unísono.

"Guíalos, 50 Cent"

"Con gusto, amo"

El famoso rapero los llevó por un pasillo y abrió una puerta, empujándolos adentro de… un baño sucio. Luego les tiró unos trapeadores y diversos objetos de limpieza.

"¡Y MAS LES VALE QUE TALLEN BIEN EL INODORO! ¡SE LLENA DE SARRO DEBAJO DE LA TAZA!" y sin decir más, cerró la puerta con llave.

Oh sí. La popó de Yeti era grande.

Y así, Bella y Emmett tuvieron el honor de limpiar el baño del Yeti. Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Excepto el Yeti, que murió de cáncer.

* * *

_Voilá_

_¿Vieron todas las pelotudeces que guarda el cerebro humano? Wow. Que idiota soy._

_A decir verdad, la historia se nos ocurrió a mi hermano y a mí hace tiempo, y ayer cuando estabamos comiendo comenzamos a hablar de esto (si, parecemos unos niños de diez años ¿Y QUÉ?) y lo anotamos. Jojojo, que tarados somos._

_:|_

_Bueno, me voy antes de quedar más pegada._

she-is-a-cullen

DEJEN REVIEWS, O LLORO :(


End file.
